Dawn Under the Sky
by Silentium Nyx
Summary: Others have their life perfect. But they don't know the pain that the ones who live in the dark have. Even the ones with their life in plan have their own secrets, just as the ones in the dark do. Marine wishes to fulfill her dream of fitting in the society. But its her dreadful history that pulls her from changing the minds of the ones who stay under the dawn of the sky.
1. First part

Hey guys, Silentium and Nyx here. We both love fan fiction and I Silentium have decided to write my first fan fiction on this website. Nyx and I are both in collaboration for stories in the future, but I, Silentium, decided to write my very own fan fiction first! Though I love writing, I wa hoping that this first story will help us become better writers as time goes by. So I hope that MY fan fiction becomes better and better each time I edit and write it, thank you!

* * *

The one fatal mistake is taking more than you can chew. It was my needy instinct that I wanted to prove all of Inkopolis wrong for their unnecessary discrimination of my "kind". What I mean by "My kind" doesn't necessary mean that I'm a whole different species or some mutated generation of inklings in the past. See; Inkopolis is a large beautiful city that is commonly known for their world famous Turf wars. 4 on 4 battles in which the objective is to ink up as much turf as possible with your own colored ink. This city, in its victorious glory, is divided into imaginary sections, which each and every resident fits into one distinct group. The jocks are the fearless citizens who stand up for their well being and over-stretch what is needed. The brainy or more commonly known as the higher minded. These sycophants originate from their ancestors who first invented weapons or life changing materials that makes Inkopolis who it is today, but many of the brainiest have made scientific contributions to this era of turf wars without being related to past scientists. The kind-hearted are citizens who put other's needs in front of theirs and go beyond what is expected when helping others. The popular are like the jocks but play turf wars for the popularity of it, for instance, getting attention from others, receiving special promotions and other bountiful goods. They strive for the need of attention. And finally, the school kids, the worst section of all five combined. Many say that they are their own kind or even in their own sad world. The origin of the name comes from the special rebellious school clothing they wear, showing a symbol that they don't believe in all out turf wars. These kids also go to a special school that teaches all about turf wars and how it came to be, pretty ironic, right? The only reason that school kids are the only ones to go to school unlike all the other teens is for the fact that they all have one thing in common. Devastating events and moments have occurred to their family, not able to get the proper education needed at such a young age. As for you know, Turf Wars came to be due to the great battle between the inklings and octolings. The reason they rebel to such a great extent is for the reason that their loved ones have fought to the death to save countless lives, save the great zapfish, and restore the pure glory of Inkopolis. In shorter terms, the school kids don't believe in today's economical turf wars, for the reason that it reminds them of the corrupted battle that their families have fought ever so bravely in. Furthermore, these school kids try ever so hard to emancipate from the grasp of the battle that still haunts their minds today. Many who don't live in Inkopolis believe that it's a beautiful and glorious area to live in, but the reality is that there is nothing that is perfect.

Dawn Under the Sky

By Silentium

Slate gray clouds loft underneath the piecing sun, blocking the warm feeling through Inkopolis, shrouding another perfect example of a young gal's feelings. Marine, age 15 with the heart of a lion and the eyes of an eagle, though school kids aren't commonly known by the other citizens, her friends and others know that she isn't like any ordinary school kid, she is special in a way that cannot be seen through appearances. Like any ordinary schoolgirl, she has long slender golden amber tentacles that reach down a little below her hip. She wears the basic school girl set, included with a navy blue cardigan with a cream sleeved shirt underneath, matching with a small Satan red and orange checked tie, tucked in perfectly underneath her shirt. Matching with her top, she wears a matching red and dark orange checked skirt, just around mid thigh that corresponds equally with her newly polished black combat boots. As for her head attire, a small green and white clip rests peacefully on the side of her head.

"Hold on to your tentacles, its Inkopolis news time!" Thunderous music blares from the over-sized speakers set directly next to the massive bulletin board, featuring Callie and Marie, two popular idols throughout the city.

"Today we have some special news have has been floating around our fellow board members." Callie, the intellectual purple haired inkling shouted through her microphone.

"But of course there are times that we must all enjoy ourselves, yet this is the point in time that serious citizens consider their future after the news had been released." Marie, her hair gray hair up in a messy bun, says, her face dark and grim.

"Now we will call out today's daily arenas for turf wars!" The sounds of the two idols' voices fade out slowly, just as soon as new side of Callie and Marie struck everyone.

"What was up with the dark pressure in the air?' One inkling boy whispered to his friend, frantically looking back and forth.

"What is this news that Callie and Marie are so serious about?"

"Forget that… what is a _school kid_ doing here?" Another one sneered as the crowd Marine passes by give her discourteous looks.

" _It's not like this is anything new."_ Marine sighs, her long hair freely waving behind her. " _Life is already just so complicated with my studies, but if only people could just accept me for who I-"_ Unintentionally, the young, hard worker bumps into the large figure, stumbling back a few steps back.

"O-oh I am so sorry…" She mumbles, brushing her bangs away from her amber eyes.

"Hey, it's fine." A familiar voice says. Marine slowly looks up to see a friendly smile peering at her.

"Roy! I am so glad to see you." The young girl beams, a huge smile plastered on her face. Roy fits into the jock sectional, his over-achieving stride to stretch over S rank, the highest rank earned by an inkling. That gives him the perfect reason to fit into the jock sectional. He does tend to be a bit rough when playing turf wars but only for good reasons, but besides that, he is to be the nicest inkling that anyone could come across. The lad has slate blue hair that compares with his dark tanned skin and dark aqua blue eyes. And as any boy, he has his messy hair tied up in a high ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved shirt with the middle as dark red and the sleeves appear to be a cream color of some sort. Matching, he wears basic skin-tight shorts and navy blue converse.

"Hey, good thing I bumped into _you_. Me and the gang wanted to ask you something." The gang, a shortcut or abbreviation for emphasizing "my closest friends".

"O-of course, but we will have to make it quick" Marine stuttered, her grip on her books loosening a little bit. Nodding, the young inkling leads the way, the beams of the Sunkist orange sun emitting shadows on everyone, creating soothing scenery.

"So, what was this talk you wanted to have?" Marine asks, having more curiosity than suspicion.

"Oh, you will see once we get to the table we booked." His answer was short and blunt.

It has been about a few months since the poor girl had seen any of her friends, which gives her the excited urge to meet them once again. Though each of them are in different sectional, that doesn't stop each of them becoming the best of friends.

Before our fellow friends knew it, they both arrived momentarily at the heart of the crowded plaza, in which the others are sitting patiently.

"Hey, watch it rebel!" One teen shrieks, intentionally shoving Marine's textbooks to the floor with a loud thud.

"S-sorry!" Marine huddles to grab her books from any other damage, due to the large nest of inklings that had not even noticed that she was there.

"Jerk…" Roy mutters, crouching down to help the poor schoolgirl pick up her books.

"Thanks, Roy." Marine sighs as she pulls her bounded books closer to her chest, trying to plaster a natural smile on her pale face.

" Just ignore them, they don't know what they are talking about." Roy says as he continued to walk closer to the group tables located inside a small café. Though Marine is already used to the undivided attention she receives from others, the countless comments kept building up in her mind, taunting her and crushing her hopes. _If only there is a chance that I can prove that the school kids aren't so bad._ Making the right choice, the orange haired inkling locks her gaze onto the smooth gray pavement, not wanting to see more disgusted looks at her.

What seemed like ages, the two inklings find their friends at the Squid Café, happily talking at the booth at the far end of the café. Though the small room is considered a café, the room consists of two main rooms, one for the staff and the bigger one for the customers to sit. Both booths and tables ornamented with soft white cloth sitting on top are located on the left hand side near the large glass paned windows while the other side of the room is the cashier area, displaying all sorts of cakes and food. To top it all, the room is painted fairly neatly with chocolate brown and terra cotta, which match the tabletops.

"Hey guys, I found her!" Roy yells, grabbing the attention of not only Marine's friends, but also the other customers in the room. Reluctantly, Marine follows closely behind Roy, sheepish of the cruel attention that is placed on her.

"H-hey, guys." Marine slides into the booth next to Dave, who was sitting at the far end of the booth across from Deven and Gabriel as Roy slid in right after Marine settled down. The pressure in the air seemed more awkward than a friendly get-together aura. Something was definitely on the young inkling's mind.

"Hey Marine. you look really nice today." Gabriel said as he uncomfortably adjusted his glasses, a small blush on his face. Gabriel, the same age as Marine, fits into the brainy sectional in Inkopolis. Though none of his ancestors committed anything to Inkopolis's Turf Wars, he had successfully invent the special power up move of Inkzooka which allows the player to summon a large cannon that shoots enormous amounts of ink in the shape of a tornado that kills a player in one direct hit. The young boy is usually shy around others, especially Marine for that fact. With his dark skin, his distinct hair color is a vibrant lilac (in a ponytail like any other boy inkling) that matches his long sleeve shirt that is decorated with small navy blue dots all around the shirt. He also wears the basic skintight shorts with navy blue shoes that go up to the ankle. Despite his hair color, his eyes hold a deep rich chocolate color with black edging the rim of his pupil and to top it, he wears small black-rimmed glasses.

Marine smiles back in a cute manner, ending in the product of Gabriel smiling a small smile with a touch of blush.

" Long time no see, Marine!" Dave happily greets, hugging Marine closely. Dave belongs rightfully in the kind-hearted section meaning that he puts others needs in front of his own. Though being kind to others can have its disadvantages, Dave knows when and when not to take more than he can handle. Not only does it mean to be nice, but it also winds in with the fact that being too considerate to certain people could cause problems to not only the person but also innocent citizens. Unlike Gabriel, Dave possesses bright pale skin with electric yellow hair tied up in a neat ponytail. He wears a long sleeved checkered shirt that consists of green and black stripes. Like any inkling, he wears midnight black shorts and normal white converse. Just like Gabriel, he has wide brown eyes (probably a shade lighter than Gabriel's).

"Yea! I'm so glad to see you guys again." She happily responds, the thoughts in her mind slowly fading away from her memory.

"So glad you're here, marine!" Devan says, an alluring smile plastered on his face. Devan belongs rightfully in the popular sectional, a group dedicated to the inklings who have gained a rank higher than S or have been won a world-championship league. In this case, Devan had received the Chrome rank, currently the highest rank only meant for the grueling players. It had been said that Deven is somehow related to Captain Cuttlefish, the world's best player who fought in the war between octolings and inklings. The handsome young boy has pale white skin and jarring sea blue eyes with a tint of sky blue on the rim of his eyes. He wears the basic white short-sleeved shirt combined with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. Matching, he wears a set of silver pilot goggles sitting peacefully on the top of his head. He also wears large tennis shoes that consist of purple and yellow arrow signs on the sides.

"Ha-ha, y-yea… so ni-nice to see you all again." Marine stutters as she stares deeply at Devan who still hold his smile proudly. If you have already noticed, each of the fellow inklings are so different yet the same. They each hold their own unique personalities and all come different sections, showing their true colors. In Marine's perspective, it had been truly refreshing to meet up with her closest friends, setting off aside the fact that her finals are coming up soon. But another thing just triggered in the back of her head just now. _Why did Roy invite me here? He said that we had something to discuss._

"Right, getting down to business." Roy cleared his throat, snapping Marine out of her deep thoughts. _Huh? All of them seem so serious. Does there grim expressions have to do with my doing?_ Marine looks around the table to see each of them exchange glances and nod slightly. _W-what's going on? Why do they all seem so serious? Something can't be right._

"Did you hear of the news that was through rumors?" Dave asked, his expressions slightly sadden. _What? What is he talking about? Is this about the small introduction Callie and Marie had just before I met Roy?_

"What news?" She asked, suspicion and curiosity taking a hold of her mind. More and more anticipation had taken a hold of Marine and the fact that her friends were hiding something important from her.

"You didn't hear?" Gabriel asked questionably as he raised his glasses up to the bridge of his

nose. Marine slowly nods her head back and forth as she nervously looked around the table to see all the young inkling's eyes set on her. Then suddenly an enormous crackle of laughter was originating from the cashier at the front desk. He slowly approaches the five inklings as he started to speak in a rough voice.

"This here young girl can be very oblivious, now can she?" He laughed. Marine once again looks around, but this time at all the people staring at her during their conversation. She also noticed that her friends spoke not one word and kept their eyes on now the cashier.

"W-what are you talking about?" She nervously asks. Once again a crackle of roaring laughter came from the cashier as a few other inklings that were listening started to giggle and try not to make any eye contact with the schoolgirl.

"I am talking about the news to close your school down and to relocate all school kids to Diggery town." _Relocate? What for?_

The continuous laughing had been put to an end, all eyes in the café directly on Marine who didn't seem to register the sudden news.

"Marine, are you ok?" Dave asks, placing an arm onto Marine's shoulder. No words could properly come out from Marine, instead she intensely stared down at her lap, her hands slowly tidying the ruffles of her skirt. _Why would they close down my school? There has to be something I can do to fix this!_

"This seriously can't be the news Callie and Marie were planning on saying." Marine suddenly said her furious gaze on the cashier. "They were talking about how the news that is coming up is an opportunity for serious players to prove themselves!"

"I never said that the news applies to earlier today. But yes you're correct. Rumors say that about only 5-6 inklings will be chosen to compete in some sort of virtual reality simulator. That's of all I know." _If I defeat this game, then I might be able to prove everyone wrong! Even school kids have the same potential of battling._

"I'll do it." Marine says in a deep voice, her face filled with determination.

"Kid, you can't possibly can't be serious. You are only a school kid with zero experience of battling. Yet this virtual reality game is said to be harder than normal ranked battles."

Many loud gasps are heard throughout the room. Many surprised inklings are whispering among themselves.

"I hate to admit it but he's right, you have no experience of battling." Devan says as he nervously rubs the back on his head.

"The only thing I can do is try, I'll even die to capture my dignity once again." Marine yells, suddenly sitting up from the table.

"Wait a minute. Before they can even pick the top 5 to enter the game, how will you even be able to pass the test?" Roy asks as he quickly gets up from the table to block Marine's way.

"Plus it might be really dangerous. Though it's virtual, it's also in some circumstances reality in the same way." Gabriel interjects as he too sits up from the table. Ignoring the young boy's opinions, Marine slides right out of Roy's way to exit the café's door.

"You will all see, I am to prove all wrong, I am to prove to everyone that school kids aren't so weak and rebellious after all!" She howls, purposely slamming the door hard enough that a ringing sound is heard throughout the room.

Just as Marine is to return back to her school, she ponders over how she will be able to learn how to battle. _Well, I'm not going to ask any of them after the fight I got into. But Devan is a rank Chrome+, maybe he can teach me how to use a gun. No! I can't drag any of them into this; I will just have to find another pro to teach me._

Shortly, Marine arrives in a small town only 2 minutes away from Inkopolis called Lily Town. Yet so small and dense, this is where the school kids live and thrive with only 3 schools and the rest of the land is inhabited with houses. Without all the large buildings, Lily town is known for its beautiful dresses and blooming flowers that make the small area seem desolated. Many times, the sky is clear and on the contrary it can rain every so often.

You might be thinking, "How did the mysterious cashier know about such news that wasn't even confirmed?" Well apparently he has his sneaky ways of honing into the conversations of certain people who are reliable sources. For instance like Callie and Marie, they were probably the successors who were mostly into the plan. As for Marine, she too was wondering if the cashier has any relation to Callie and Marie, but not only that was on her mind. It was also the thought of the new virtual reality game that was also in the cashier's explanation. _Is the game really so dangerous? I don't even know what it's about, but all that was said was that it was online battling._ That's just the problem, Marine doesn't know a single thing or two about real combat battling or even less how to hold a weapon. This is why she must learn before the examination.

"But oh! Who would be willingly to help teach a _**school kid**_ how to learn the basics of battling?" Marine suddenly whispers as she dramatically tightens her grip on her books.

"Why do you want to learn battling?" A familiar voice up ahead curiously asks. The voice snaps the young girl back to reality as she looks up to see May, a close friend of Marine. Though she is very shy around others, she isn't like the other school kids who commit crime and ruin Inkopolis. Instead she tends to act like Marine, serine and industrious. With the same basic schoolgirl clothing May contains pale white skin and short dark-fuchsia hair, only hanging up till the middle of her stomach. She possesses aqua green eyes that turn a dark shade of blue when excited or nervous at times. May and Marine both have known each other since the day they were put in school (age 12). They both have gone through tough times and both worked extremely hard to get where they are now.

"W-what? I think you heard me wrong. I said that I want to… learn the _**study**_ of battling!" She nervous replies, hoping that she had covered up the truth well enough to her friend.

"Oh, ok then. That reminds me. Do you want to come over and we could study together?"

"Sorry May, I uh… tend to work better when I have peace, especially when the huge finals are a total mystery. I need some time to think about what's going to happen."

"Right, I'll see you later then." Her face was neither happy nor sorrowful. Instead it had no expression, making it pretty much difficult to understand what she is thinking. Though Marine knew that studies always come before anything, this was a new excuse. She also needed time to think about how she will pass the game. And obviously first comes someone to teach her to battle. But the real question is who? Like stated, the boys can't help after what happened this morning and no one else will be willing to teach her. _I guess Devan is my only choice. No matter what, I will somehow get him to help me._

Before another word could be said, a vibrant starry night sky appears, only a touch of golden yellow sunlight peeking from the sky as though it would be gone for eternity.

"Tomorrow is the day I ask, tomorrow is the day that I will be strong and do what it takes to pass that entrance exam!" Her confidence was high, but what she lacked was inner strength, the basics of teamwork when battling. The true point of battling is to help out everyone's needs, not just the basic necessities of you. This is what Marine's first step in battling will be.

The next day seemed like a fresh new Saturday, the skies shining with vibrate rays of sunshine while inklings happily walk on sidewalks.

"We really aren't so bad. We are just misunderstood." Marine softly says as she quickly arrives back at Inkopolis. She knew that Devan lives in an apartment a while away from here, so a train ride is completely necessary in order to reach her destination.

"How long will the train ride be?" She ponders as she nervously strokes her hair, wondering on how she will get there herself. She clearly knew that Devan lives in Kettleburgh town, which is approximately one to two hours away from here.

* * *

Sorry that this part did not end in a cliffhanger, but the thing is that we were writing this story without the intention of creating it for fan specially. This story wasn't originally made to be uploaded onto But later on we realized that it would be a good idea to post a story onto the website and that is what we did!

Another thing... Silentium is current working on a new cover art specifically for this story. It might take a while, but a cover art will come out soon.

Part 2 will arrive shortly after editing and changes are finished

So please comment and stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Second part

Hey, SilentiumNyx here! We left off at the part in where Marine faces difficult obstacles in order to fulfill her goal to show everyone that school kids must stay in Inkopolis. Her journey must start at finding professional help after seeking no moral support from her closest friends. She must make the decision of wether or not to board the train to Lily town in order to get Devan to help her with the basics of battling but more is to come when she makes her decision. So here we go, part 2 is here!

* * *

She knew that she would not survive at least five minuets with all the commotion lingering around Inkopolis.

"What more can I do? There is no other possible way to get the town without getting on the train." The orange haired girl groans, as she slowly tries to walk to the benches just across from the train tracks that the train will arrive in.

As time passes, Marine had seen to have almost fallen asleep as she tried with all her might to stay awake before the train arrives till a loud screeching noise echoes the whole station.

"All aboard Kettleburg town!" The conductor screeches as he slowly walks out of the train's entrance to collect train tickets. Marine jolts up from her seat, struggling to get past the many busy inklings in her way.

" Excuse me, sorry."

"Watch where you're going, rebel!" A yellowed hair girl yells, catching Marine by surprise as she glances back at the already missing girl.

As though she ran a marathon, Marine successfully arrived at the train's entrance to allow to conductor to accept her ticket.

"Don't see many of you here. But soon enough there wont be any!" The conduct chuckles to himself as he grabs Marine's ticket. _Great, who knew rumors can travel so fast within less than a day?_

Just as to Marine's prediction, the train was packed with bustling inklings talking amongst themselves and laughing. _This is defiantly going to be longest train ride I have encountered before._

Nervously, Marine takes small steps in the alleyway of the train without bringing any attention to her presence. But just as she took one small step into the train, all the passengers craned their heads towards the young girl, making the schoolgirl squeak in surprise. All the massive attention on one young girl was most defiantly eerie. _Ok, lets get ready for the doleful comments._ But instead it didn't go the way Marine planned it inside her head. Instead of loud whispering and tripping of the feet, the train's passengers were completely instilled as if each of them were a statue. _What is wrong with everyone? This isn't at all what I'm used to._ It could be said that the inklings were so dead silent, you could hear a tiny pin drop from a few meters away. Marine slowly continued to walk towards the back of the train; her long bangs covering her right eye and hair slowly swaying back and forth. Just until Marine reached the middle of the alleyway, a loud male voice could be heard from the very back of the train, making the schoolgirl once again squeak in surprise.

"Hey Marine, over here!" The voice apparently seemed to be originating from the purple-haired boy, Gabriel who had a small smile upon his face. Marine, slowly lifted her head, a small smile appearing on her face as she quickened her pace to reach her close friend. The attention that was originally on Marine now heavily shifted to Gabriel who either didn't seem to notice the pair of eyes staring at him or the fact that he is just bluntly ignoring them.

As if the walk across the train was a few centuries long, Marine quickly sat down next to her friend, giving out a long sigh just as soon as many of the citizens went back to their own hearty conversations. Its just as if time had been slowed down as soon as Marine entered the doors of the train. She had never seen such distress in the eyes of other inklings. Usually they trip, laugh or just make fun of her but this? This had never happened before.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asks in a soft voice that snaps Marine out of her deep thoughts.

"Y-yea, I was just thinking." She quietly says as she slowly smooths the top of her skirt. Just before she was to ask her close friend why he was planning on going to Kettleburg, Gabriel had already seemed to take the advantage.

"So, why are you planning on going to Kettleburg?" He asks as he clasps his book shut, just as the same time the train started with a jolt in the wheels.

"U-uh, no reason. I guess I just wanted to check out what Kettleburg is like?" Her lying might have been a little weak since the young boy didn't seem to accept the flimsy answer.

"You don't need to lie, you know. It's pretty much noticeable that you're lying." _I'm going to have to get used to lying to them already, I can't let them find out what I'm up to._ Though Gabriel was conscious about it, his hand stood on top of Marine's hand, though the young girl was mostly oblivious about it.

"Well, I guess I just needed some fresh air. The atmosphere in Lily town is pretty much really uncomfortable so maybe going somewhat farther away would release some pressure off of me." _That should be a good enough reason giving the fact that most of it is actually true._

The only close thing to a response was his nodding as he slowly started to open up his book and read.

"This doesn't have anything to do with learning how to battling, right?" _H-how did he know? It's like he can read my mind!_

"W-what? No!" Marine sputtered as she brushed her bangs away from her eyes. The purple-haired one is truly a master of reading through other's body language, but more so it's probably also the case that Marine can't control her feelings and emotions.

"Gabriel?" Marine asks.

"Yes?"

"Does everyone know of-" Shaking off the question, marine nods her head back and forth, dispensing the question of her head.

"What is it?" He asks as he looks down on Marine, a small smile on his face. _Ugh. Now I feel so small._

Brushing her bangs out of the way once again, Marine decides to ask once more. She does so by leaning into Gabriel's ear, and softly muttered out her question _._

"Do they know? Is that why they were staring at me so intently?" It surprisingly takes a large amount of hesitation till her question is answered.

"You know, it is probably best not to think of it, Marine. You said that you wanted to leave Lily town to leave the problem at rest for a while so that is the way it will be on the train ride." The strict voice of her friend wasn't something she had ever heard. The intolerable atmosphere between the two made Marine once again ruffle her skirt and Gabriel sigh in distress.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really don't have an opinion about the rumors going around and I probably don't want to talk about it, especially with this many inklings on the train. It is probably for the best if drop the subject." _H-he doesn't have an opinion about the problem? Doesn't he feel upset for me? I wonder if all my other friends feel the same way…_

The rest of the train ride was mostly a large silence between the two teenagers. As though they were only long distance friends, they both waved each other goodbye without another word or thought. Marine could most probably infer that it had something to do with the fact that she brought up such a sensitive subject. But what she could clearly grasp is why Gabriel would want to speak his opinion. Isn't he on Marine's side? If not, then what is it that is holding him back from confronting the truth to her? But Marine knew that she had bigger problems at hand, she knew well that soon enough that other inklings will enter the game. Inklings stronger and much more experienced than her herself. Only till now she realized how small of a place Kettleburg town is. Though filled with wondrous inklings, she could help to see that many of the inklings didn't even mind seeing her in the heart of the plaza. _Is it only Inkopolis that has a problem with me?_ Her pondering on the subject had been cut off from the loud booming noise originating from a large silver billboard plastered on top of a medium-sized building up front.

"Hold on to your tentacles!"

"It's Inkopolis news time!" Huh? Marine is in Kettleburg town, how could news from all over at Inkopolis be broadcasted here? Is it because it's really the time that the two loved idols to finally release the news?

"Today we have so very special news for you valiant inklings from all over the world."

"A new virtual reality simulator from a brand new company had been released to the public for free trials! Yet it is not completely decided, but only the top five who enter into the game and defeat the game will be awarded."

"Auditions for trying out the trial will be on May 18th, further details will be announced later on in the week."

"Now we will announced the daily turf war and ranked battle arenas!" What could possibly be the award given? What Marine also noticed was the fact that they had never spoken anything about the game being dangerous. Yet, it's only a game simulator, there could be no possible way that anyone could get seriously damaged.

"Ok, now to find Deven's apartment…" Marine mumbles to herself as she inspects a sheet that locates all of Kettleburg town. While walking down a small pathway leading to Krillfish apartments, all the poor girl could think about is what Gabriel suggested to her.

"Just don't think about what the others think, right. But its not like I'm going to give up on this opportunity to prove myself!"

"Hey you…" A strange dingy voice calls out. Apparently there is no one else on the pathway Marine is lingering onto so she had to assume the voice is calling out to her.

"Wh-who is there?" She calls out as she nervously looks back and forth hastily. There had seemed to be no one around that called out to the young schoolgirl.

"Down here!" The voice called once again as Marine slowly looked down.

What seemed to be an old man in ripped cloth with the palest of skin was looking up at Marine. He has immensely light sky blue eyes and extremely boney hands and shook violently every so often. By looks of apparel, this doesn't seem like the person to be talking to.

"You say you want to participate in the virtual reality game, huh?"

"Y-yea? How did you know?"

"When inklings are in need of battling, Captain Cuttlefish is to the rescue!" The old man howls, making Marine jump slightly.

"Wait a minuet, I heard of the name before from school! Your Captain

Cuttlefish? Leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon?" Marine asks, her voice slightly

"The one and only!" Captain Cuttlefish was one of the main leaders of the Squidbeak

Splatoon, an enormous army consisting of strong and heroic battlers who fought for Inkopolis. Though not commonly known, Cuttlefish hides through a series of sewage pipes for the benefit of both himself and mankind for the reason that DJ Octovian might once again find him. Now, you must be wondering, who is think Octovian fellow that is named. The story of the relation of Octovian and Cuttlefish is anther story to be told another time.

"Are you intently agreeing on mentoring me?" Marine asks, her tone elating with excitement.

"Hmm… maybe. It depends if you do me a favor." The old man hoots.

"What?"

"Vanquish the sections that restrains Inkopolis from its true beauty." _H-he has the same intention that I seek of too?_ The thought of someone else in this world fighting for the same cause swells happiness into Marine's heart. _I'm not the only one._ Nodding with determination, the old captain slides down the ladder, allowing Marine into the sewer.

The only problem was the fact that it wasn't a sewer; instead it seemed to be a multi-dimensional world. A beautiful dimension that Marine had never even seen before. She had seem to be standing on black metal wires woven together and every so often a large area of badge concrete would show up. The floors were complicated. The metal wired woven together create large towers and the whole island itself had seemed to be floating mid-air. Yet, the outside landscape is what really amazed Marine the most. From miles away, large boulders unite to create beautiful tan colored mountains that surround the designated island. and out of every big crack in between each mountain, divine pastel blue waters would be creating waterfalls that are never-ending. The sky chirps with elegant colored birds flying in flocks, helping each other out whenever one of them fails to fly. The colors of the birds fit in with the smooth flowing clouds that glide across the sunset orange sky up above.

"I-it's so beautiful…" Was all Marine could muster out from her mouth. " What is this place anyways?" She asks as she turns around to face her new mentor.

"Yes, it really is such a beauty, ain't it?" The old man sighed, sounding more depressed than amazed. "Welcome to Octo Valley, your new training ground!" That random word had seemed to shock Marine, her mind now on the familiar word.

" What's wrong?"

"Octo Valley? How come I can't put my finger on that word…" She muttered to herself, completely ignoring the captain's worry about her.

"Right, your one of them school kids, aren't you?" He replies, placing a study hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Octo refers to the word octolings. In which that means octolings inhabit this area all around the place."

"In-inhabit this area?" Marine stutters, her legs suddenly feeling wobbly. Unlike the other school kids around her area, Marine unfortunately never knew her parents or even if she had any siblings. But the only thing or thought that comes to her every so often is the blurred image of what seemed to be blue flames or blue ink. Though the theory isn't backed up by any evidence, it could be a possibility that her parents are still alive but it's only hunch by her instincts. No other evidence or flashbacks had been given to her any other time in her life.

"Don't worry, since the great zapfish is saved, I'm not intending on letting you go into one on one combat with octolings just yet."

"J-just yet? Are you inquiring that I have to battle octolings?" Marine cries. So far maybe the idea of learning how to battle isn't the greatest of her ideas.

"Don't worry, once you learn the basics, there is absolutely no way you will be afraid anymore." Only giving a short nod, Marine nervously straightens out her skirt. The thought of octolings made a rapid shiver down her spine. She never actually seen an occtoling in person, but she had seen photos in school before. With their blood red octopus tentacles, large and puffy till their neck length and huge weeds of seaweed bursting from the top of their head. With their black uniform consisting a of short tank top with a metal plate on top and combat boots with spike edging out of every corner, it just made her truly un-comfortable.

"O-ok…"

"Alight, you first task starts today." He says in his usual low-pitched voice. "What is your name?"

* * *

And that is where we will end part 2. Sorry again for the Non-cliffhanger part again. Like stated in chapter one, this story wasn't meant to be in chapter form.

Please stay tuned for part 3 and comment for any suggestions and or any ideas for what will happen further in the story!

 _ **One or two chapters into the story is when the real fighting will began! It will consist of all of the gang fighting each other so please bear with the introduction. The virtual reality gaming and examination test are soon to be coming in the story! Like said, please comment and share your feelings about the story so far. Feel free to add in any helpful suggestions! Thanks and stay tuned for part 3 soon...**_


	3. Third part

Wow! It has been a while since anything was posted. So sorry about that :((

You know how it is, being busy with school and other activities. But we are back with the third part! Lots more of this story to come, so enjoy!

"What?" Marine asks in a confused voice. The old man chuckled slightly, once again asking the same question.

"What is your name?"

"Hmm… this is some sort of trick, now is it? How can I trust you with such valuable evidence?" Sudden clapping originated from the captain as he had a slight smile on his face.

"You partly completed the first step. Since others will be in the exam, you need to learn what the right choices of allies are and who not to trust. And yes, you are correct. Even a simple name could give much away to your opponents. Very well done, my friend." A slight smile appeared on Marine's face. _Maybe I can trust him._

"Marine." The girl says, reaching a small hand out to the retired fighter. It only took a few moments of hesitation, but the captain gladly shook her hand, giving off a slight nod.

"Marine, you have much potential that can be powerful if you put in enough effort and time. But I want to warn you. Once starting training, there is now back button, only the forward button. Even if it comes to the time that you must face off in battles with other inklings or even octolings in the worst-case scenario. Our n disadvantage is the fact that we don't know what lies ahead in the test, it could be octolings or something even worse. So are you in?" The brief explanation deeply inspired Marine. Though she might have to face off in a one-on-one battle to the death with octolings, saving her home, friends and reputation is on the line.

"I'm in." She nods with a slight smile.

"Then its' settled." The captain tips his hat. "Now I need you to wear this whenever you train down her in Octo valley." The captain hands her a set of neatly folded clothes. The set consists of a short black vest that reaches till the waist and a black long-sleeved shirt that cover up the hands. Instead of a skirt, she now has basic inkling girl shorts that have a strip of sunburst orange running down the side. The shoes she must wear are black combat boots that reach till mid ankle with long leather laces. Lastly, the most important piece of the outfit is the special clip the captain rewarded her with. A medium sized clip the color of midnight black with wings on each side of the clip. The feathers are a mix of dark purple, midnight blue, and navy blue. Though it seems like an ordinary clip, a small microphone had been implanted inside so that captain Cuttlefish can contact Marie at any time.

"Wow! This outfit is great. Thank you so much!" Marine says. "Where did you get this outfit from anyways?"

"When my grandchildren were studying the art of battling, they had to wear the same outfit but now they have grown to be professional octoling assassins so the outfit is to no use of them anymore." He explains, his expression growing slightly sad. "Anyways, there are a few things in need to explain. Keep the microphone on at all times in case of a sudden emergency. Also, you must never, I repeat never, tell anyone of Octo valley or my identity. It is vital that you keep you training a complete secret, even from you friends."

"Huh? Why?"

"If the information gets into the wrong hands than the octolings can once again try to attack Inkopolis once again. Also, for your benefit I would keep it a secret. I wouldn't want your friends to enter the exam just to keep you safe. I myself don't trust the manufactures of the game, so it might be far too dangerous for them." Marine did have to admit that the wise man was correct. But the only thing that clashed was the fact when her friends believed that he game was too dangerous for **her**. The manufacturers? Doesn't he mean Callie and Marie?. Though she admired and believed that her friends are pros in battling, she knew the game could not outstand Devan; but she couldn't help to think that they would all be vulnerable in such a game after knowing Marine would participate. Its' just their common nature to protect Marine from danger instead of worrying about their own well beings. But she just couldn't help to think if this was really the right choice for her, her friends, and sectional.

"Well, that will be all for today. I will contact you tomorrow when you will be able to come in for more training." But something strange struck her.

"H-hey, do you know a kid named Devan?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason." If Deven wasn't trained by a pro like captain Cuttlefish, in what way could he have been the amazing player he is today? Speaking of which, marine had never even bothered to put the question into mind. Is it by raw talent? No, it couldn't be, the boy must have learnt by someone far more experienced.

"Ok, thank you so much, captain Cuttlefish. I very much appreciate you taking me under your wings to teach me."

"No, thank you. You clearly remind me of my younger self and how anticipated I was to learn new battling skills, and they had come in handy. I am more than glad to teach you my techniques." Octo Valley, a dimensional world connected somehow with an expandable void in between the inkling's world and the Octoling's worlds. It truly is a beauty and mystery of how the world came to be so far yet so close. But once starting a new idea, it leads to a whole different story to be told by another bystander.

"Hey, how will I be able to walk from Inkopolis to here everyday? I can't stand to take the train anymore or I think I'll die of embarrassment."

"No worries, Marine. Any sewer connects Octo valley. So you can use the one in Inkopolis."

"Right. Once again, I cannot thank you enough for training me!" She bows politely.

Sheepishly, the old man places a gentle hand on her shoulder. He intended to say something but another trinket of sound lingered elsewhere, making the wise man jump slightly in his shoes. It sounded like a pack of dogs with a slight clash of banging metal.

"You better get going home. It is almost getting dark up in Inkopolis!" Bowing slightly once again, Marine climbs up the ladder till she appears on top of a sewer plate in the side of her neighborhood pathway. _Whoa…_ The thought hit her. She was finally on the pathway to battling.

"The first school kid to ever come this far!" She glowers, a large smile on her face. But she knew the setbacks and the price to pay if she gets far into her plan. While many will sure to admire her bravery, there will be others who look down on her, shunning her faulty actions. You could say that some things towards Inkopolis will never change.

Yet another shocking assumption hit her. _What if it was never meant to be?_ But she knew that one of the greatest fighters would spend their time on teaching someone without potential. This clearly proves that she has a chance at proving that these boundaries do not belong in such a large place like Inkopolis; more so any place on this planet.

Though it was only her first day of training, the school girl basks in the sunset's last ray's, her gratification exceeding her thoughts about hard work. The sky is ever so beautiful at this time of the year. Rainbow colors painting streaks across the sky as though it were god's canvas. The clouds represent mysterious patches of gray puffs, moving across the sky in a slow manner. And the sun…. The sun that brings life, loved by everyone on this planet gazes upon the land and its golden yellow colors send out rays that burst through the cotton like clouds.

"Marine?" Her thoughts vanish into thin air, her eyes filled with ambition evaporated into what seems to be pity and fear.

Slowly watching behind her shoulders, the emotions she feels inside turn into anger and that small piece of dread.

"Do you need something, Gabriel?" She sneers, her chin tilted towards the summer set sky. The matter that she was trying to get out of her infected her brain once again, causing more anger throughout her.

"Not at all. I was just wondering why you are here." His face seemed unusually calm, his face setting a serene expression. But the thing Marine mostly noticed at first sight was splat roller resting on his shoulder and his grip tensing up as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"Excuse ME for answering a question with a question, but what are you even doing with your splatroller in the first place?"

"That is none of your business. It is rude to ignore one's question." Marine glares daggers at him. _Gabriel has never actually gotten on my nerves before. He is definitely up to something._

Keeping her guard up, she decides to answer the young boy"s question.

"I am here to visit a friend. Is there something so wrong with that?" She innocently asks. Gabriel had _seem_ to accept her answer. He gently places his splatroller on the sidewalk and promptly walks up to Marine.

"Just be safe out here.". His eyes wandered to the butterfly pin on Marine's hair.

"When did you get **this**?" To Marine's surprise, she could hear a slight trace of anger in his voice. _Is this some sort of stresser to him?_

"Ok, that is none of your business. I don't need to tell you _anything_." Marine slowly dragged Gabriel's hand away as she gave him a face of irritation.

"I'm just trying to help, Marine. I've seen that pin before and I think it is best if you get rid of it." This was Marine's boiling point and she felt her hands form into fists.

"Look here, Gabriel," Marine fumed as she pointed her finger at him. "I don't know _what_ your problem is, but I don't need your attitude or your advice." Gabriel stood silent as he had seem to be contemplating the sudden anger rising in Marine.

Gabriel knew it was no point to pick a sudden fight, knowing that this will not lead anywhere logical.

"You can't trust water: Even a straight stick turns crooked in it." Gabriel sighed when he saw the confused look upon marine's face. "W.C. Fields" The quote conveys the fact that Marine is water while Gabriel feels like he is the lonely stick, being bent when in the water out of false trust. The false trust that is being formed is due to Marine hiding something from her fellow friends. Gabriel knew it would fritter away time to explain to Marine what he meant. But a better use of Gabriel's daylight would be to consult their friends. They would be just as worried about Marine as Gabriel is.

"Look, thanks for your petty worrying but I don't need you to be my babysitter anymore." And without another breath to be taken, she turns on her heels, her bright orange hair flowing through the sudden breeze that had came with the dark clouds that had appeared above in the sky. Standing still, Gabriel studied the movement of the clouds. Their graceful form seemed to be moving in an alluring way. The faint lines of the universe's star are shown as the undefined shape of the coal black clouds would cover them up. The faint glow of the stars disappeared into the weightless clouds, pushing their light with them. "A dead fish can float downstream, but it takes a live one to swim upstream" (W.C. Fields). He stood there, no thoughts sweeping his mind. He seem to be broken inside, not knowing what his mind was trying to tell him. His brain tells him that he believes in the discrimination, probably because of all the negative influences that has lead him to believe this. His heart, on the other hand, tells him that she needs to be saved. His heart tells him that she needs to be saved from this society that puts nothing but pressure on her. _Does she really deserve this?_ It is like a classic angel and devil conversation playing through Gabriel's mind, gnawing at each other. "If I don't do something, **she'll** be the dead fish going downstream" Gabriel whispered to himself, his vision shaking from the droplets of rain falling into his eyes.


	4. Part 1 done, part 2 starts

**End of part 1, start of part 2 starts here...**

Doing the right thing doesn't mean going in one path. A lot of thought into deciding what someone's "right path" can be many paths. Cultural values, family/friend's opinions are other things to consider when making a decision. In gabriel's situation, he wants to keep Marine as a friend. Added to that, he has grown up with people, friends, and family who have taught Gabriel to never interact with the schoolkids. But there was something different about Marine, she has potential glowing in her eyes. For the general opinion in Inkopolis' society, these "pesky" school kids wouldn't be able to adapt to the new advances that the city has to provide. They would be nothing but setbacks. Gabriel has learned to believe this and is now torn by two different beliefs. Who really is the real hero? Marine standing up for her values or is it society that plays their cards in a manner of discrimination…?

* * *

Hello, SilentiumNyx here! There are some undergoing changes in this story right now and it might take a while before we can actually progress with the story. Thank you to all the viewers, followers, and comments we have received! We are small account and we greatly appreciate all the love and support. We hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, because it has on started. More changes will come as soon as we write the rest of our story board! Stay fresh :)


End file.
